tu y yo por siempre
by diamoncullen
Summary: bella es cierto- dijo edward- tu y yo por siempre  si es verdad- dijo bella- tu y yo por siempre  ambos con un pasado aterrador y con fantasmas el amor podra vencer todo eso? o el orgullo es mas grande para los dos?


_**Estaba sentada en el sillón del burdel siendo observada por los clientes frecuentes me sentía fatigada y estaba hiperventilando todavía no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, tenia que salir de aquí pero no sabia como.**_

_**¿Es ella?- dijo el hombre con aspecto siniestro tenia el cabello oscuro, su piel era morena, sus ojos de un color gris y tenia el acento francés **_

_**Sí, señor- eso lo había dicho james **_

_**Muy bien te felicito no puedo creer que has conseguido buena mercancía-dios en que me metí maldito james.- ahora lárgate james que necesito estrenar a señorita-**_

_**-seño no creo que tiene que hacerlo yo ya lo hice-**_

_**-imbécil como se te ocurrió hacerlo, me has traicionado y eso no se le hace a tu superior- dijo Laurent**_

_**-yo…cre…crei que era lo justo- dijo james**_

_**-¿como? Estas muy equivocado vas a pagar por esta falta de respeto, Félix has tu trabajo- dijo Laurent, cuando el lo llamo entro un hombre alto, musculoso y ojos azules como el cielo pero eran tan fríos como el hielo podía sentir su mirada en mi me encogí del miedo. **_

_**- señor dígame- dijo el de ojos azules**_

_**-mátalo y a ella tráemela que va tener un recibimiento grandioso, jajaja-al decirlo Félix se me acerco y yo empecé a gritar lo golpee y grite pero el no se inmuto siguió arrastrándome hacia Laurent, cuando llegue donde estaba ÉL...**_

Me desperté sobresaltada ¿Como podía volver a soñar eso? Tenia tiempo que no lo hacía nunca sentí tanto miedo como esos días, mire el reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana no podía creer que no podía dormir, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia bien no tenia esa paz para hacerlo. Me levante fui hacia mi habitación para cambiarme e ir al gimnasio que tenia, todavía no podía creer que me quede dormía en el despacho y con la ropa de trabajar ¡maldición! Tenia que olvidar ese episodio que viví, me cambie y fui hacer ejercicio me fije en el reloj y eran las 7 de la mañana, tenia que alistarme para ir a trabajar

-señora vulturi no pensé que estaba despierta- dijo Irma la ama de llaves y cocinera

-no tenia porque saberlo- dije yo entrando al comedor

-disculpe señora- dijo Irma sirviendo mi desayuno

-muy bien, cambiemos de tema, ¿Dónde esta el periódico?

-tome señora –Irma iba saliendo cuando la llame otra vez

-espera, necesito que me hagas un par de favores- Irma asintió con la cabeza- cuando venga a desayunar quiero mi desayuno y el periódico en la mesa – ella asintió- una cosa mas no me llame señora vulturi dime señora swan o isabella pero no quiero vulturi –mi ama de llaves volvió asentir.

Cuando me disponía salir para el garaje me detuve y dije- cuando vuelva no quiero ninguna foto de mi "marido" en esta casa, guárdalas en cajas y llévalas en el latico también contrata a una decoradora de interiores que sea la mejor y has una cita yo hablare con ella-

-¿solo eso señora?-

-si ahora te puedes ir-

Salí y me monté en el auto el chofer se dispuso a cerrar la puerta y empezó el camino hacia CO vulturi todavía no podía creer que era libre y dueña de una corporación con una buena posición según forbes. Tenía planes para mi nueva vida solo tenia que cambiar algunas cosas, empecé con desaparecer las fotos y cambiar la decoración de la casa solo me faltaba cambiar a los empleados de la casa y algunos de la empresa no quería ningún topo que comunicara todo lo que hiciera a mi familia política. Salí de mi ensoñación cuando el chofer abrió la puerta de la **camioneta** Ram Tradesman **2011**(.)

-señora quiero hacerle una pregunta- dijo Peter nervioso, yo enarque una ceja - se que el señor ya no está, bueno iré al grano ¿me va a despedir?-

-no porque has sido bueno conmigo solo te voy a decir algo no quiero que cuentes nada y tampoco vayas a decir que voy a despedir algunos empleados que eran de confianza del señor, ¿esta bien?-

-Si señora, cuente conmigo _para lo que sea_-dijo el con una sonrisa cómplice

-muy bien te felicito, recógeme a las 2 de la tarde necesito ir donde siempre- el asintió con la cabeza

Entre a la empresa con la cabeza en alto y con mi caminar sensual y felino llamaba la atención de todos los empleados y me observaban con miedo, aun no podían creer que yo era la dueña de todo, seguí caminando y aun podía sentir sus miradas así que me voltee y los encare y dije- ¿ven algo que les guste? No verdad sigan trabajando si no quieren ser despedidos - dije con mi vos suave como la seda pero filosa con un cuchillo, cuando dije esto todos salieron corriendo a sus puestos para seguir con su trabajo.

Camine hacia el elevador y los empleados que estaban ahí salieron para que yo entrara rodee los ojos antes esta acción. Llegue al piso 25 que era el presidencial y camine por el pasillo mi secretaria y mi asistente me esperaban a la par de sus escritorios. Ángela mi fiel asistente y amiga con ella estaba en ese lugar junto con otras dos chicas, moví mi cabeza para no pensar en eso.

-señora Vulturi la junta de las 9 fue cancelada- dijo mi secretaria Jessica esta chica me exaspera todavía no puedo creer que es mi secretaria.

- Jessica porque mejor recoges tus cosas, esta despedida- dije con vos firme y letal

-¿como me puede despedir? No lo puede hacer- dijo ella chillando

-¿me estas chillando? Lo hago porque no te quiero aquí así que lárgate- dije cansada ella salió intimidada

-¿bella porque hiciste eso? – pregunto Ángela siguiéndome a la oficina, me senté en mi silla se cuero y ella se sentó enfrente de mi

-porque no la quiero aquí, además ella le pasa información a mi "familia" de lo que hago y que no y no solo eso si no que también esta robando a la empresa- dije con voz aburrida y encendiendo la Lap top

-ya entiendo pero bueno no hablemos de eso ¿Cómo te sientes con la muerte de tu marido-dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba alegría ya que ella sabia lo que pase al estar cerca de EL - ya se, ya se, no puedes estar feliz porque estas de luto sin embargo yo si puedo sonreír y demostrar la alegría que tu no te permites demostrar- dijo dándome los documentos que tenia en sus manos

-gracias por ese momento de sinceridad, te puedes hacer cargo de todo ya que no quiero secretaria- dije mirándola fijamente

-claro que si no queremos que se metan en tus asuntos, conmigo doy abasto con todo, pero bueno pongámonos serias – dijo ella cambiando de alegre a seria- tenemos problemas con Irma, esa mujer no hizo lo que le dijiste a cambio de eso reviso los papeles y fotos que tenia tu marido en la caja fuerte y se las va a entregar a tu familia y no llamo a la decoradora de interiores- cuando dijo eso sentí que me ponía pálida y empecé a maldecir – se que esto te traerá problemas y por esa razón llame a Peter- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice

-Maldita mujer no lo puedo creer- me di la vuelta y le pregunte-¿como sabes lo que iba hacer Irma?

-fui a tu casa para entregarte los papeles y decirte que no vinieras temprano ahí fue que escuche que estaba hablando por teléfono y se que me vas a pregunta ¿como entraste? Con las llaves que me diste una noche- me dijo sonriendo y yo asentí – llame a Peter para que hables con el y creo que ya llego- Cuando dijo eso Peter toco la puerta y se asomo al ver que le hice una seña para que entrara se sentó a la par de Ángela. El tenía 26 años y era mi ex chofer y ahora jefe de seguridad

-Peter ya no trabajaras como chofer ahora eres mi jefe de seguridad y guarda espalda esta bien- dije yo y el asintió – bien quiero que desaparezcas a Irma no matándola ni secuestrándola solo tortúrela y mándala a otro país- dije con vos fría y con una sonrisa malévola cuando se dispuso a cumplir con su tarea le dije- tu paga se triplicara y cumple lo que te dije quiero que tu me seas fiel una cosa mas bienvenido-

-si señora y gracias por la oportunidad- cuando dijo eso salió y me dejo sola con Ángela

-eres mala, **señora** ahora me voy a cumplir con mis tareas-cuando iba por la puerta le dije- Angie tu también eres bienvenida ya eres mi mano derecha, ahora márchate a borrar las pruebas que nos inculpe de la desaparición de Irma e investiga si dejó algo que nos inculpe y confiese lo que sabes de nosotros, también busca las posibles copias de las fotos y contrata un ama de llaves que sea discreta y algo mas, has lo que Irma tenia que hacer necesito cumplir con eso hoy ¿esta bien? – dije mirándola con mi mirada mas seductora, ella cerro la puerta con llave se acerco, dejo lo que tenia en sus manos en mi escritorio y se posiciono a mi lado yo me puse de pie y me acerque pegando mi cuerpo con el de ella, Ángela acerco sus labios a mi oído y me mordió el lóbulo de ella y roso sus labios y dijo

-si _**Madame**_- dijo ella besando mi cuello yo la agarre la mano y la senté en mi silla me dijo- mmm que encantaría estar contigo se que somos heterosexual pero un acostón contigo me llama la atención.

- lo se pero me falta tener sexo así que vamos al baño para que nadie nos escuche- le dije besando y lamiendo su cuello cuando hice eso ella gimió y eso lo tome como una respuesta.

Al entrar al baño cerré la puerta con llave y empecé a comérmela a besos y empecé a hiperventilar por la falta de aire

¿Estas bien Bella?, me pregunto quitándome la chaqueta

- Si, gracias estoy bien- dije haciéndola sentar en la tasa del servicio, al ver que ella estaba ocupada besando mi cuello me empecé a desvestir, me quite la blusa y la falda que se me amoldaba a mis piernas y a mi trasero, en eso estaba cuando sentí los brazos de Ángela rodeando mi cintura, y sus senos desnudos pegados a mi espalda, no me había dado cuenta que se había quitado la ropa

- ven necesito tocarte un poquito mas- me dijo con vos melosa

Empezamos a tocarnos mas , suave y lento, hice que se sentara y yo me puse a horcadas sobre ella, estuvimos así un buen rato tocándonos , me deje llevar por las sensaciones que hace mucho no sentía por culpa de Él no importa si es con una mujer pero mis necesidades iban mas allá.

- Te deseo Bella, desde hace mucho- dijo acariciando mis pezones

- Mmm que rico sigue-dije con un gemido

Mis manos empezaron recorrer su cuerpo, estacionándose en su trasero, mientras sus manos hacían lo mismo en mi cuerpo, empezó a lamerme los senos, mordía mis pezones, era una experta. Luego yo hice lo mismo. Me metí sus pezones a mi boca, alternándolo , los mordía , jalaba, succionaba, ella me tomaba la cabeza y gemía, nos separamos solo para terminar de desnudarnos, y nos acostamos en el piso, ella encima de mi, nos besamos y nos metimos mano un buen rato, luego ella fue bajando poco a poco, lamiendo todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar al medio de mis piernas, las que separe todo lo que pude, su lengua llego a mi coño , la cual empezó a lamer con todo, era una experta, me estaba dando la mejor mamada de vagina de mi vida, era increíble , me daba mordiscos en el clítoris , me la abrió con sus dedos introduciéndolos de vez en cuando, no aguante mucho y explote en un gran orgasmo

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, solo quiero hacer lo mismo

Dejamos de hablar y nos dedicamos a hacerlo, nos besábamos intensamente, Ángela introducía un par de dedos en mi vagina, yo recorría su culo con mis manos, luego fui bajando poco me detuve en sus senos, me metí uno de sus pezones en mi boca, mientras retorcía con mi mano el otro, ella gemía , suspiraba, seguí bajando, ella se recostó en la pared del baño , abrió las piernas y tuve ante mi su hermosa vagina ante mi, con muy poco bello, un pequeño triangulito arriba, la agarre del culo y empecé a lamer, mi lengua recorría toda su vagina, luego tome su clítoris con mis dientes y le daba unos pequeños jalones, mientras introducía un par de dedos, y con mi otra mano masajeaba la entrada de su ano.

- ahhhhh!, siiiii, Bella mi amor, asiiiiiiii, mmmmmmhhh, ahhhh

Su vientre empezó a moverse, a temblar, exploto en un orgasmo, me lleno la boca de sus flujos, luego subí rápidamente para compartirlos con ella, entre las dos los tragamos todos, delicioso.

Después de eso nos mudamos y antes de salir del baño le dije- lo que paso no se va a repetir-

-lo se además se que fue un desahogo por parte de las dos- diciendo eso salimos del baño y me dispuse a sentarme y me dijo- hare lo que me dijiste nos vemos luego- salió y yo me gire para ver el gran ventanal que había en mi despacho esta ventana me dejaba ver hacia la ciudad y me pregunte ¿Por qué estoy sola y amargada? Y con ese pensamiento me dispuse a trabajar

_**-Noooo, ¡ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! ¡No dejen que me toquen! –yo estaba en una esquina de una habitación del burdel, pero yo no hacia nada por ayudar a esa pobre mujer, han pasado 3 meses desde que llegue aquí…no he llorado desde que Laurent me violó después de James, me jure no hacerlo, me jure que no iba a volver a sentir nada y desde ese juramento he bloqueado mis emociones, las puedo sentir, pero no las muestro estoy prácticamente muerta en vida. **_

_**Salí de mi ensoñación cuando escuche que abrieron la puerta de golpe dejaron tiraron a una mujer muy guapa, alta, ojos azules eléctricos y con una cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta un poca mas de los hombros, se puso de pie y se sentó junto a mí y ahí pude notar que ella tenia curvas muy marcadas simplemente una diosa.**_

_**-¿siempre son así?- me pregunto con vos ausente, yo asentí- no es fácil salir de aquí ¿verdad?**_

_**La mire y le dije- no eres la primera que lo pregunta, pero yo soy la primera que te contesta y no es fácil pero tampoco imposible- le dije con una sonrisa triste**_

_**-Gracias por tu sinceridad mi nombre es Rosalie- me dijo extendiendo su mano-a ti ya te toco ¿verdad?-**_

_**- si estoy aquí desde hace 3 meses y se que ustedes son 2 también que llegaron hoy, y mi nombre es Isabella, pero me dicen Bella- le dije estrechando su mano- tu no gritaste cuando te violaron, pero la otra chica si, tu fuiste la primera y ella la ultima- le dije mirándola a los ojos**_

_**-tienes razón, es mi cuñada yo soy novia del hermano de ella y ella es novia de mi hermano-me dijo con una sonrisa un poco alegre- un poco loco ¿no? Y confirmando tu afirmación es cierto ella siempre a sido mas débil y yo un poco fría y se que tu eres como yo por esa razón te estoy hablando- me dijo con seriedad**_

_**-si somos parecidas pero podemos salir de aquí y lo vamos hacer- le dije mirándola con verdad me mis ojos y deje que me viera fijamente para que creyera- ahora silencio que vienen para acá-**_

_**Al terminar mi frase Rosalie se alejo un poco de mi y escondió su rostro entre sus rodilla y yo me puse en la misma posición, abrieron la puerta y quien entró primero fue Félix para asegurarse que todo estaba bien después entro Laurent con una muchacha bajita y con el cabello negro como la noche y corto tenia las puntas del cabello en varia direcciones. Cuando se acerco a nosotras tiro a la pequeña chica al suelo y ella se arrastró hacia Rosalie y se abrazaron y no pude dejar de ver esa escena porque yo no tenía ningún apoyo ahora era que tenia envidia hacia ellas ya que se tenían una de la otra. Salí de mis pensamientos para estar alerta de lo que hicieran ellos y ahí me di cuenta que ahora Laurent me observada se me acerco y me dijo**_

_**-**__**Querida Isabella**__** se que estas celosa porque no te he dado tiempo, pero tranquila preciosa que yo soy de todos **__**¿Qué quieres Isabella?**__**- me dijo con vos insinuante y en este momento desee llorar y gritar, al no recibir ninguna respuesta me golpeo y dijo – para que aprendas a contestar y de no ignorarme una cosa preciosa esta noche alguien te estará esperando- al decir eso salieron y nos dejaron en esa habitación sucia y oscura.**_

Han pasado dos semanas desde que me encargo de la empresa de mi difunto marido y en estas semanas han cambiado mucho las cosas y algunas de esas cosas fue la ida de Irma, la desaparición de las fotos de mi esposo y en unas horas iban a remodelar la casa estaba feliz por eso ya que podía quitar un poco de oscuridad y frialdad de la mansión, Salí de la casa para ir a la oficina, Peter mi nuevo confidente me estaba esperando con la puerta abierta del auto.

-hola señora ¿como esta?- dijo cerrando la puerta y montándose en el auto

-Bien Peter-dije con una sonrisa cálida

-Bien, mire no me voy a meter en sus asuntos privados pero la señorita Ángela esta hablando demás- esto lo dijo con una mueca de comprensión

-Lo se pero sabe mucho que podemos hacer Peter- dije saliendo del auto

-Mmm de eso me encargo-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, cuando se dispuso a salir le dije

-bien, Peter tu vienes conmigo- entramos al edificio y a la sala de juntas.

-buenas tardes señores, tomen asiento-dije Peter se puso a mi lado

-señora Vulturi como le va- dijo Mike Newton este hombre me desespera pensé

-bien ahora señores quiero que me den los balances.

Pasamos toda la mañana revisando los balances, acotaciones e inversiones con empresas importantes. Al salir de la sala le dije- señores saldré del país y no quiero que nadie de mi identidad a la prensa así que después nos hablamos. Peter salió conmigo y se dispuso a cumplir con lo que me dijo y yo fui hacia el auto y maneje hasta mi lugar favorito, deje el auto a unas cuadras de la _"Piazza di Spagna" _ era un lugar muy bello me encanta caminar por ahí y poder ver a la gente caminar por ese lugar que da paz me senté en un lugar que podía ver todo y a todos pero yo no era vista, pensé en todo lo que sucedió en estas ultimas semanas y venia recuerdos no muy gratos pero yo lo quite de mi cabeza no quería pensar en esa época en esos 4 malditos años, me quede horas y horas hasta que vi el reloj que llevaba en mi muñeca y maldije en vos baja y empecé a caminar llevaba una cuadra caminando cuando choque con alguien

-señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo el hombre alto, su piel era pálida, su cabello era de un tono cobrizo y sus ojos eran de un verde profundo eran como unas esmeraldas.

-si gracias- dije soltándome de ese hombre tan hermoso

-bueno fíjese para la próxima no quiero que nadie me demande- dijo con su voz ronca y ojos duros como el hielo

-tranquilo señor y suélteme-

Mi voz no de mostraba ninguna emoción me solté de el y camine hacia mi auto porque estaba apurada, llegue al spa y me hicieron de todo, al final me cambie de look mi cabello marrón lo deje un poco corto y me puse lentes de contacto no quería que nadie me reconociera el maldito de mi marido me cambio mis corneas porque estaba obsesionado con su mujer muerta y fui hacia la casa grande al entrar en esta me tope con Peter

-señora ya hice lo que mando-dijo Peter tomándose un whisky

-bien Peter ahora prepara tus cosas porque nos vamos para Estados Unidos, serás lo mismo que aquí solo que allá vas a estudiar conmigo, me dirás Isabella entendiste

- si señora preparare las maletas – cuando dijo eso dejo el vaso el la mesa

-no dile a Susana que lo haga, tu vas a preparar todo para irnos

- bien, me dijeron que hay complicaciones y que quieren conocer a la dueña de todo el imperio Vulturi

-perfecto todavía no es momento

- pero la empresa…

- dije que no en su momento. Por esa razón nos vamos a EEUU

-a que ciudad Isabella

- a chicago y luego New york

- hasta mañana

- igual Peter

Fui a mi habitación me bañe y me puse la pijama me acosté y pensé mañana seria un día muy largo.


End file.
